


Loving in a way that condemns

by Relina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, old, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relina/pseuds/Relina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written by me a long time ago. I thought it sounded alright even now.</p><p>About love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving in a way that condemns

-

Love in a way that condemns. Feels like flying through the skies, but falling from the stars, all the while butterflies make themselves at home in your stomach.  
Circling a tower, watching windows fly by you. 

Closing your eyes and you feel it, the wind on your face, whipping by, sometimes painful, but sometimes like the most gentle a caress. Loving, without stopping for anything, without a hope to ever stop.

And if it’s ripped from you, the most sudden, then your nerves was ripped with you and you feel nothing. Nothing at all. And then it all crashes down, and you crash down, tears and pain and pain. Like falling into a pit, devoid of light and life and warmth. Falling into spikes, the fall never stopping and it goes on and on and on. 

And then sometimes, one lucky, blessed person is saved. Caught, stopped from falling by another and then it all starts again.

Loving in a way that condemns your soul to scream for another, to need it like your body needs air, to need it more than life itself.

-


End file.
